


The Rebel's Fledgling

by HayAndLemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayAndLemons/pseuds/HayAndLemons
Summary: The fledglings are the youngest generation of angels. The adult angels had sworn to protect their own respective younger siblings that they were assigned and train them to defend Heaven until they come of age, however that can become rather difficult when they are all simultaneously thrown out of Heaven and separated across Planet Earth. (Starts w/ 9x01)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfic so constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. c:

Pain. That was the first of her senses to come through. She could feel nothing but an excruciating sensation that was not unlike being set on fire, blocking out the dizzying feeling of hurtling down to the planet below her. She wasn't even capable of screaming as her angelic form morphed into that of a young human girl, a safety feature of sorts only fledglings that have somehow left Heaven's gates possess. However it was almost never used as that was an exceptionally rare occurrence, nearly improbable. That was the until today, where all of the angels, grown or small, were falling from the pearly gates up above.

Eventually as the agonizing pain reached its peak, it began to gradually fade away as she reached her landing, and a landing it was. She crash-landed right onto, and almost  _into,_ the Earth's surface, dragging grass and dirt right along with her as she eventually came to a full stop. Still laying on her stomach with her head down just as she had landed, she slowly raised her head and her arms in front of her, studying them and wiggling the small fingers curiously, she certainly was not expecting her first experience with a human body to be today of all days, not for a few years at least. She ran her fingers over the plain white silk dress she had thankfully gained from her morphing, feeling the soft material on the pads of her fingers. Once she thought she was well enough her newfound arms and hands she pushed herself up into a sitting position and took in her new surroundings.

" _Planet Earth"_  she thought to herself. To an everyday resident of the planet nothing about her location would be all that mesmerizing, it was nothing more than a cleared path (though now quite so cleared after her landing) of forest land perhaps once part of a hiking trail, the tall green trees were bathed in the dark light of the moon. However she was certainly not an everyday resident, and she stared around in wonder of the nature rich scene in front of her, even making out small ants and other bugs crawling through the grass below her feet.

However the feeling of wonder and merriment was soon replaced with a cold strike of fear as she realized that she was entirely alone. Alone in a new world and lost from her guardian, her Protector as they called them. Sure, fledglings were left away from their Protectors often so they could gain their independence but now? Now she had no clue where he was, or if he was even alive. She quickly shook that last possibility out of her head, barely even capable of thinking of a world without her big brother.

Thus, with a newfound determination to find her brother, her new body seemed much easier to utilize as she managed to scramble to her feet and take her first few shaky steps forward. The ground was soft, almost squishy beneath her toes, and she wondered if it had always felt this way. After gaining her bearings on her new legs she began her trek down the rest of the path, given that it was a man-made pathway she assumed it had to end at a clearing somewhere, she just hoped it wouldn't be too far away.


	2. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Part 1)

After about half an hour of running as fast her little legs could manage her foot had made contact with a hard and scratchy surface, causing her to tumble down right onto it. She let out a groan of pain as she felt the uncomfortable stinging sensation on her foot, knees and elbows where she had made contact with the surface. However, this pain was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she realized just what exactly the surface she collided with was.  _A road._ Sure it wasn't a major traffic zone or anything fancy and it was still secluded by trees, but it had to lead to something that wasn't another forest and that was more than enough for her right now.

However she soon realized that the painful stinging sensation she felt when she fell on the road wasn't just going to vanish. It continued to sting and strain with every step she tried to take. As an angel, she certainly wasn't used to feeling pain of any kind, and now it seemed like it just never stops. It was as if physical pain was an unavoidable factor of human life. " _But I'm not a human, so why am I feeling it?"_

Eventually the pain from the bruises and the fatigue of running so much became too much for her new body to handle and she caved in and flopped onto the grass next to the road, desperate to rest her aching form. After that it didn't take long for her exhaustion to get the better of her, as she fell backwards, asleep, onto the dark, cool grass.

* * *

Blinking her bleary eyes open, she took a moment to adjust to the risen sun. Once her vision returned she immediately realized that she was certainly  _not_  on the side of the road she fell out of consciousness on, nor was she in the same state then when she had collapsed. Putting aside the fact that she felt much less tired, her once bloody knees and and foot were both wrapped tightly in bandages, and her pearl white dress was gone and replaced with a seemingly over-worn red long-sleeve shirt and a and a black pair of boys athletic shorts that would have fallen off if it weren't for the tightly knotted drawstring on the inside of its waistband.

Being preoccupied inspecting her new apparel she didn't take notice of the lady who had been approaching her. Her wavy brown hair was tied in a bun, and her brown eyes shown with kindness. "Good to see you're awake" she started casually. Taking note of the long white coat and ID clipped to her lavender button down shirt, she had only just realized where exactly she was. She was in a hospital of some sort, specifically a hospital bed. " _How on Earth could I have gotten here?"_ Before she could dwell on the subject any longer, the brunette lady had begun addressing her again. "Are you okay, dear? You were dropped off late last night by a man who said he found you passed out on the side of a road." She said stated softly, trying her best not to frighten the young girl, after all she couldn't have been any old than ten or eleven.

"Yes, yes I-I'm fine." She answered simply, still trying to adjust to the fact that she had a  _voice._

Pushing her concern aside she realized she couldn't just pressure the girl into telling her just what exactly had happened to her, no matter how worried it made her. "What's your name?" She asked her, keeping her voice as gentle as possible

"Kalianna" She answered simply, truthfully she wanted nothing more than to get out of there as quick as she could. Even though she was grateful for the kindness of these humans her main focus was still to find her brother.

"That's a wonderful name" She answered with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm Nurse Fowler, and I'm going to leave you to rest for a bit, okay?" She continued softly "None of your injuries are serious, just some simple bruises so as soon as a guardian of yours comes by you're free to go."

Kalianna just smiled and nodded as she watched the woman walk out of the room and down the hall. She craned her neck in the direction that she had left, making certain the nurse was out of ear and eyeshot before kicking the thin sheet off of her legs, taking care to mind her bruised knee, before hopping out of the hospital bed and wandering down the opposite direction of where the nurse had went.

* * *

After wandering around the hospitals surplus of corridors, she eventually noticed a sign directing to the hospital's chapel. As the idea sprouted in her head, a smile had made its way onto the girl's face. If she was going find  _any_ of her brothers or sisters in this building then the chapel would certainly be a vital place to look.

Slowly walking into the compact chapel, she made a quick look at the 7 other people in the room, all of which were sitting quietly, save for one. She had just managed to hear the latter end of his statement.

"-it doesn't matter, okay? We'll work it out. Please, man, I need you here." The man pleaded.

Kalianna felt a strange tightness in her chest after hearing how distressed the man seemed to be. " _Sentiment."_  She thought to herself, it was certainly new to her.

Before she could contemplate this strange sensation any longer, the man had turned around in her direction glancing at the six other residents in the room before landing on Kalianna. He eyed the girl curiously for a second or two, sensing something different about her but given the circumstances he couldn't be bothered to give it the time of day.

Turning back around the man continued his out loud prayer, "Screw it, okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help."

He had continued on for a while however Kalianna had stopped listening upon hearing him identify himself. " _Dean Winchester"_ she mused to herself. She had heard that name, the first and last, several times before. Her Protector had brought him and his younger brother, Sam, up several times in the past, telling his fledgling they were some of the best humans he'd ever known. And if anyone could get her back to him, then it would be the Winchesters.

Once he had gone silent, Kalianna slowly approached the man, keeping her arms placed respectfully behind her back as she stood at his side, "Did you say your name is Dean Winchester?" She asked softly, not wanting to get her hopes up right away.

The man in question immediately lifted his head up to study the girl in front of her. She was likely only about 10 or 11, about 5'4 with wavy light brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and curiously dressed in a shirt a size or so too big and baggy sports shorts. However her most striking feature was certainly her eyes, they were a dark blue-gray color much like the color of a stormy sky. They were made even more striking due to her long, pure black eyelashes that were angled slightly downward. She appeared and sounded human, but something about her seemed… off.

"Yeah, and why do you ask?" Despite the respectful reply, there was certainly an edge to his voice, though he had tried to keep it under control for now in case she really was just a kid.

"Because you can help me. I'm trying to find my brother and I  _know_  you've met him."

"Okay, well who's your brother?"

"Castiel"

Dean froze for a split-second before realizing what he was dealing with here. "Ah, great, just what I need, another holy douchebag!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He got up from seat on the chapel bench and stalked towards the girl. "Listen, I don't know what the Hell your deal is, revenge maybe or whatever but you will  _not_  be getting anything about him from me." He was just about to storm off before he felt her grab onto his jacket sleeve.

"No!" she exclaimed in desperation. "That's not what I meant! He's my older brother, I'm just a fledgling and I'm lost from my guardian," She picked her eyes up from where she'd been pointing them towards the floor, guiding them to Dean's eye before continuing "And that's not supposed to happen" she ended solemnly.


End file.
